


Whipped Cream and Angel's Delight

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean employs the use of whipped cream during lovemaking with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream and Angel's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the fact that I bought some whipped cream in an aerosol can while grocery shopping recently. Said cream was intended for my cherry pie. *ahem* XD

Castiel watched with an interested gaze as Dean shook the aerosol can filled with whipped cream back and forth in front of him. The hunter glanced up and smirked at the interest in the angel's eyes, before squirting a little of the cream in his hand. The angel leant forward with ever growing curiosity at the heaped white mound in Dean's palm, catching hold of Dean's wrist to steady his lover's hand and arm.

Dean watched as the tip of Castiel's quick wet tongue peeked out from between his plump lips, before the angel licked across the top of the cream experimentally. Castiel lapped at the cream with obvious enjoyment, smears of fluffy whiteness smeared across plush lips.

"You like that, huh?" Dean asked, in amusement as he felt the first tickle of Castiel's tongue lapping at his palm like a kitten's.

Castiel didn't reply immediately, too invested in cleaning every last drop of the whipped cream from Dean's skin, before the angel sat back in satisfaction. His eyes were slightly misted, a satisfied expression evident upon his usually expressionless face and his tongue peeked out from between his lips periodically to clean their silken surfaces.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel finally replied, voice deeper, richer with satisfaction. "It's sweet, but nice. I want more."

"You want more, huh?" Dean asked, a chuckle easing past his smiling lips, before he held up the can still filled with cream. "Open up, sweetheart."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion before he dutifully opened his mouth as Dean had requested. The hunter supported the back of the angel's head, needing the contact as well as encouraging Castiel to tip his head back slightly. Castiel's eyes drifted closed as the hunter filled his mouth with freshly squirted cream, purrs vibrating in his chest with contentment. Dean left his hand resting upon the back of Castiel's neck, fingers transferred from knotting through the angel's hair to caressing Castiel's nape tenderly.

He watched as Castiel swallowed his mouthful of whipped cream, as the angel hummed in pleasure. Castiel licked his lips, tongue a slow, almost obscene vessel of arousal as he stared purposefully at Dean. The hunter wondered if Castiel were purposefully aiming to seduce him somehow, with every slow lap of his tongue, and arousal hanging thick between them. If Castiel was doing it purposefully, then Dean was totally buying into it.

He leant in and captured Castiel's soft on soft mouth with his own, teeth and tongue clashing as he slid his tongue deep inside Castiel's mouth purposefully. He felt Castiel suck upon him eagerly as he licked the taste of the cream from inside Castiel's mouth. He drew away and licked his lips appreciatively.

"You're right, it is sweet," he said, with a snort of laughter at Castiel's surprised eyes. "I'm kidding, Cas. Just playing."

Castiel nodded, in such a way as to say that he was never in any doubt that Dean had been kidding all along. Dean grinned at him and shook his head at the angel. Despite spending time with humans over the past couple years and Dean most of all, there were some things that Castiel had yet to learn, like a sense of humor. Dean knew that Castiel was capable of sarcasm however, freshly learned and no doubt from Dean himself.

He eased Castiel back upon the bed, smiling encouragingly at the angel laying spread-eagled before him when Castiel turned trusting eyes up to him. Dean shook the aerosol can again, before pointing the nozzle over one of Castiel's nipples. He squirted, watching as the white cream mounded up and over the angel's raised nub. He bent his head, setting the can aside within easy reach before he began to suckle the cream from around Castiel's nipple eagerly. Soon, he reached the raised nub beneath the sweet mound and he attached his lips to it, suckling it long after the cream had disappeared, evaporated into the air and sliding down his throat in a thick, sweet stream.

Castiel grappled with Dean's shoulders, chest heaving with barely restrained arousal and his dick dragged against the hunter's thigh, smearing thick pre-cum over Dean's skin every time either one of them moved. Dean eased away, before he licked his lips, eyes dark with lust as he stared at Castiel stretched out in front of him. The angel was hard, dick arching up towards his abdomen and Dean smiled at the way Castiel reached for him, a pleading look in his eyes as though begging Dean silently to penetrate him. Dean shook his head purposefully, before he shook the can again.

Castiel watched every movement that Dean made, head turning slightly so that he could keep every one of Dean's movements in his direct line of vision. His plump lips parted, pouting with fresh need and want and everything, cheeks flushed with desire coursing through him. He shifted impatiently, head following Dean's movements once more as the hunter shook the aerosol can and applied another mound of cream to Castiel's other nipple. The angel cradled Dean against him, purring in constant contentment and arousal at the feel of Dean's quick tongue laving the cream away and his hot mouth attaching solidly to his nipple. He shifted again, rutting his hips against Dean's thigh and sighing at the friction created between them, smearing pre-cum against Dean's thigh in thick swathes of glistening strands.

He barely noticed as Dean squirted a thick line of cream down the length of his abdomen, breath hot and blasting against his skin as the hunter licked the cream hungrily from his narrow waist. The angel stiffened, hands scrabbling at Dean's shoulders as the hunter squirted a thick line of cream down the length of Castiel's thick, hard shaft.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, breath wheezing in his chest as he felt Dean swallow him back, mouth wet and tongue suckling every last streak of cream from his dick.

Dean repeated the gesture twice more and Castiel was almost screaming with the need to come when Dean's head bobbed languidly between his legs without applying another application of cream. Castiel laid back, body taut with the need for release as Dean sucked him skilfully, mouth and lips touching him. Dean lingered upon every place that he knew his lover liked to be touched until Castiel came hard, flooding Dean's mouth with a rapid burst of his cum down Dean's throat. Castiel did scream then, Dean's name a high whine in his throat as his head thrashed, hands grappling with Dean's shoulders and he felt the hunter's mouth trail up his abdomen, kissing him and licking every last scrap of skin he could reach.

Castiel was still riding the last of his orgasm when he felt Dean's fingers breach him, slick with lube and confidently spreading him loose and wide and he almost came again from the feel of Dean inside him. His eyes grew wider still and his gaze locked with the hunter's, need and a distinct plea clear in his eyes. The hunter smirked at him, yet his movements quickened, his own need to be inside Castiel evident in his expression and every one of his movements.

Finally, Dean settled out over him, body heavy against Castiel's own, long muscled limbs fitting together perfectly. Dean penetrated Castiel with one hefty push, groaning at the feel of the angel tight around him as he bottomed out in his lover. He started thrusting into Castiel, mouth gaping as he fell into sensations of pleasure radiating through his whole body, bolstered by Castiel's responsiveness beneath him. The angel's hands stroked every inch of Dean's body and his hips clashed with Dean's own, heels resting solidly against Dean's ass..

"Cas," Dean groaned, body shuddering as he came inside the angel, feeling the angel's hand bang against his abdomen as Castiel wanked off beneath him.

The angel stared up at Dean, eyes mapping out every line of Dean's face as he touched himself, gaze locking with Dean's as he came, splashing his seed over their abdomens, semen pumping from his dick in thick stripes. Dean saw the love mirrored in the angel's eyes and rejoiced in it, still unable to believe that Castiel loved him.

He hoped that his lover could see by every look, every caress, every kiss and hug they shared that Dean loved him too, even though the hunter had difficulty communicating with words. Castiel nodded, as though knowing what Dean was trying to say with his eyes alone and he smiled up at him. Castiel cupped Dean's face with his clean hand and smiled again, remaining silent too. Dean leant into Castiel's touch, eyes closing in contentment and a smile touched his lips, warmth spreading through him as he slowly eased his soft member from Castiel's ass. He settled beside his lover, before claiming Castiel's soft mouth with his own, knowing that they didn't need words after all. They knew, without speaking, just how much they loved each other, which seemed to make it all the more special.

~fini~


End file.
